


Rising☆Star

by oofoe



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cheating, Didn't Think Things Through, F/M, Friends to Lovers, It's not NTR cuz it's fluffy and nice but it's on that same wavelength ya feel?, Large Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis Awe, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Maka and Black☆Star fuck as a way to get back at Soul and Tsubaki, and oops they catch feelings? A commission.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Black Star
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Rising☆Star

“Oh g-god,” Maka groaned, teeth gritting. Her body was getting rocked like a canoe in a hurricane, and her head was being pushed by a strong, overpowering hand into her pillow. A thick rod of hard, hot dick was jackhammering in and out of her tender, once-innocent pussy with a fiendish efficiency. “S-slow down, idiot.”

Her partner, unfortunately, didn’t abide by her request. Black☆Star had better things to do than listen to her, ya see. Namely, fucking her senseless. “J-just, gimme a couple more minutes at this speed, okay? I’m almost halfway there!”

She silently cursed herself, begging the universe to sap his stamina from him so she could go to sleep already… they were going on six hours now, goddammit! How did it even come down to this, anyway? Soul and Black☆Star arguing about some stupid shit, leading to a literal dick measuring contest, and then the two of them swapping girls and trying to see who could cuck the other more effectivey. It was so _dumb_ , like the premise of some pornographic fanfiction where plot was secondary to sexual shenanigans, or something.

Not that, uh, not that Maka would _read_ that sort of stuff, anyway. And she _certainly_ doesn’t write it and keep it under her bed. No sir. She was far too wholesome for something like that, she’d have you know. That’s why her reaction to the boys’ idea was a hearty “W-what?! No!”... until she saw Tsubaki get on her knees and whip out Soul’s dick, anyway. She couldn’t just let her man fuck some other girl without, like, getting payback, right? This was all to teach _Soul_ a lesson, yeah, not because _she_ was curious about Black☆Star’s dick, or anything.

She therefore immediately dragged Black☆Star off to her bedroom, before, nervously, face warm and heart fluttering, pushing him onto the bed.

Black☆Star, nearly immediately, assured Maka that he was _mostly_ kidding, and if she didn’t wanna do it she didn’t have to go through with this. The _last_ thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable or feel forced into something. She was his _friend_ , after all. Her response was a hurried _‘Shut up Black☆Star I know what I’m doing!_ followed by a (baseless) boast that ‘ _Soul’s dick is probably way bigger than yours anyway and I can take him no problem so you won’t be any trouble at all!’_

Now, this was a claim up with which Black☆Star would not put. Soul may have been smarter than he was, and more popular, and also better dressed, and better looking, and knew how to play, like, piano and shit, but Black☆Star _prided_ himself on being a real big dick warrior god ninja.

So, in a flash of movement, Maka soon found their positions reversed-- she was on the bed, legs spread, while Black☆Star, suddenly quite a bit more serious and with his pants squarely around his ankles, was looming over her in a manner that was best described as _menacing_. It took her a moment to get over the shock of it enough to actually register the sight before her: 

Black☆Star’s penis. Well, no, that wasn’t the word for it. A penis is… that’s the scientific term. Sterile, nonthreatening, _reasonable_ and _realistic,_ something you can easily dismiss _._ A penis isn’t _intimidating,_ like the bulging _thing_ between Black☆Star’s legs. That monstrosity was _big_ , and thick, and veiny, and harder than a fucking baseball bat. Not a penis, no, it was a _cock_ . A fucking _massive_ cock, standing at attention between her friend’s legs in a way that was almost menacing, like it was _trying_ to threaten her.

Maka swallowed. She was in over her head, that much was clear. She tried to vocalize her hesitation to Black☆Star, but all she could let out was a simple “I… w… _wow…_ ”

He took that as the go ahead he was looking for. She sat up, about to try to talk him down when, with a grip that felt far too serious, too _commanding_ for the Black☆Star she knew, he took one of her pigtails in each hand and pulled _hard_. She found his hands quickly wrapping her hair around themselves like one would grab the reins of a horse, and his powerful muscles pulling her face towards the monster of a dick in front of her. The entire motion lasted less than a second, but her anxious mind dilated the time to make it feel like an eternity. Civilizations could rise and fall in the time it felt like she was being pulled towards that huge cock.

She reflexively tried to recoil from his cockhead as it pressed into her cheek, but his grip was too strong. It took her a second or two, but soon she realized that this was _definitely_ going to happen and figured she might as well just get it over with. At least, that’s how she justified it to herself. She knew, deep deep deep down, that she could get Black☆Star if she really wanted, just by actually _telling_ him to stop. But she _didn’t_ really want him to stop. She wanted him to stick that big thing down her throat-- no, she wanted to stick that big thing down her throat _herself_.

“Ah…” She cracked her lips, just a bit, barely enough room to fit anything wider than a potato chip. Black☆Star took the opening immediately, tilting her head ever so slightly towards his center and adjusting his hips just so, in order to perfectly align the head of his cock with her soft, inviting lips. In an instant, Maka felt the tip of his manhood spearing the back of her throat. God, she’d never felt anything so hard so _deep_ in her mouth before, it was like trying to swallow a tire iron. The next instant, she could feel the ridge his glans pulling back against the inside of her lips. She didn’t even feel him _move_ , how did he pull back so quick?

In the back of her head, she thought “ _H-he’s fast!_ ”

She choked hard as it impacted her gag reflex before the previous thought had even finished. She always knew that Black☆Star was quick, yeah, but she didn’t think he’d… she didn’t think he’d use that speed during _sex_ ! It was-- how did Tsubaki _handle_ this?! A cock this huge fucking her with _that_ kind of speed and strength, it wasn’t human!

She looked up at him with wide, pitiful eyes as he reared back again, in a nanosecond that stretched into forever. His face, it was different. He didn’t look like Black☆Star she knew. The way he gripped her hair, that was the first hint, but the expression on his face…

...Black☆Star was a demon in bed.

He stopped going easy on her, throatfucking her with the intensity and brutal rhythm of a boxer beating on a speed bag. It felt like she was going to die, but in a bizarre, perverse, _erotic_ way that, despite everything she thought she knew about her own sexual interests, was getting her the most wet she’d been in a long, long time. Did she like getting facefucked _that much_ ? Whenever she’d gone down on Soul (something she rarely did, considering her general distaste for the act), she was the one in charge, and usual took it slow. But something about this, about Black☆Star using her hair like carnal handlebars while he rode her face into dust, treating her mouth like a _hole_ made for his pleasure and _using_ it like there wasn’t even another person attached. He was being so _savage_ , so raw, she’d even say _cruel_... Fuck, it was really hot.

The kinetic energy produced by Black☆Star’s ongoing jackhammering of Maka’s uvula had started to transfer to the couple’s surroundings. That is to say, the bed beneath Maka was shaking worse than it would have in an earthquake, and not long after the picture frames she’d hung on the walls around them were starting to jostle. To think, he was only getting started...

Maka had started to get used to it, to her credit. Sure, she was gagging like somebody getting waterboarded, but that was a physical reaction, an instinctive response from her body, not something she had any conscious control over. No, if she was in control (and able to actually speak, given the massive obstruction pumping in and out of her kisser), she wouldn’t make choking sounds as she was force fed Black☆Star’s diamond-hard manhood, she’d simply be screaming, at the top of her lungs. Screams of pleasure, mind you, but screams all the same.

Black☆Star was trying his best to go easy on her, which was easier said than done. His pride was his second most prominent quality (the first, obviously, being that other thing, the one between his legs), and so having it challenged tended to drive him to a near-bestial single minded desire to prove himself; in this case, to prove that he could fuck Maka better than she’d ever been fucked in her entire life. But, this was a very dear friend of his, so he did everything he could to not _break_ her.

The first step in that was only going about half-effort on the facefucking. Usually, Tsubaki would be rendered unconscious by the time he was done with her throat, and he’d not be able to actually fuck her. And if they just tried to skip straight to the fucking, she’d only ever let him put in, at most, half of his dick, so what was even the point?

While air was having trouble escaping Maka’s mouth during her oral abuse, _spit_ wasn’t. A steady flow of it was dribbling from her mouth, down her chin and into the breast of her top, staining it dark with her saliva as some squelch out the sides with each buck of Black☆Star’s hips. At the same time, what little makeup she’d put on for the night, the black mascara that Soul liked when she wore, was streaming down her cheeks, her eyes long since having started to tear up.

They continued like this for about two minutes, Maka starting to get lightheaded from the lack of sufficient air by the time Black☆Star was finally prepared to pull out. Her hand had, without her even realizing, slid between her legs, and began to mindlessly, hurriedly stimulate her clit through her panties. Then, just as suddenly as he’d begun (and continued) the throatfuck, Black☆Star ended it, pulling Maka’s head off of his cock with a loud, wet _POP_ as his helmet swung free.

Maka, at that moment, became cognizant of the fact that she’d been masturbating herself to Black☆Star’s monstrous treatment of her esophagus. She didn’t mind nearly as much as she’d have thought she would. In fact, she didn’t think twice about it after it initially crossed her mind. She also didn’t put up any resistance as Black☆Star pushed her once more unto her back, tore away her underwear, and positioned himself so as to give his dick a direct path to penetrate her.

The Maka of fifteen minutes ago would never, in a trillion years, have considered letting Black☆Star of all people hold her down and fuck her like a wild animal. The Maka of right now was far less opposed to the idea.

Still, though, that kernel of loyalty to her boyfriend burned in the back of her head like a dying match in a dark, wet cave, dim yet still bright enough to keep her from _entirely_ giving into her primal urge to get _ruined_ by that massive cock. “B…” She coughed and cleared her throat, the sudden attempt to speak seeming to remind her vocal chords of the assault they’d just been subjected to. “ _hakk--_ B-Black☆Star, w-wait.”

Black☆Star paused, just before he would have thrust into her. He looked at her with a curious expression.

Maka gulped. Blowing him-- er, _getting facefucked_ by him was one thing, yeah, but… she only saw Soul and Tsubaki start to do mouth stuff too, right? As far as she knew, that’s as far as it went, so if she went any further, she… she’d be, this wouldn’t be cool anymore, you know? It’d be too much, she’d be betraying Soul! She’d, she’d--

In the stillness, Maka was finally able to hear the shouts coming from the next room. “That’s it Soul, right there!”

And then, in Soul’s voice, they heard, “Oh god, you’re so _good_ Tsubaki!”

Maka and Black☆Star turned their heads for a second, in the direction of the wall that separated them from the source of that outcry, before looking back at each other. He was the first to speak. “Maka, uh…”

She cut him off, hugging her arms around his neck and glaring up at him with angry, _passionate_ eyes. “ _Fuck me_ **_stupid_ ** _, ninja boy._ ”

His eyes widened, then his _smirk_ widened, and he nodded. “You can count on _Black☆Star_!”

Mentally, she rolled her eyes. God, did he _have_ to ruin the sexiness of the moment by using the third person like that?

With a powerful flex of his glutes, a sudden wrench of his hips, and all the skill and finesse of a very loud, very strong ninja, his incredible length was soon probing every inch of Maka’s ladyhood, all the way up to the cervix, and trying its best to push even further. She let out a high pitched sound that was somewhere between a squeal and a howl, and almost sounded like an expletive, having not been entirely prepared to feel that monster inside of her. Black☆Star correctly assumed it meant she liked it.

He started pumping in and out of her, this time starting off slow and gradually picking up the pace. Going all out on a throat from the start was one thing, but he figured you had to be _gentle_ when breaking in a pussy. Especially one as nice and, as far as he could tell, _barely used_ as Maka’s. “Fuck,” he grunted. He wrapped his muscular arms around Maka as he started to pick up the pace, like a hug with more penetration, before continuing, “You’re so fucking _tight_ , holy shit.”

Maka tried to reply, but all she could get out was an embarrassed-sounding “Sh-shut uhhh…” before her voice faded away, the sheer pleasure of the cock inside of her, stretching her cunt like never before, melting away whatever thoughts she was putting into her speech. Her vocal chords had better things to do, like swearing reflexively and making animalistic noises to indicate pleasure.

Black☆Star savored the warmth enveloping his rod. Maka was so wet, even something as big and unwieldy as his beatstick was able to glide in like a goddamn dream, like ‘friction’ didn’t exist! “Soul’s so fuckin’ _lucky!_ ” He emphasized that last word with a particularly forceful thrust, letting his balls smack hard against Maka as the dick above them did its best to knock down the door into her womb.

Maka was seeing stars. And hearts.

He pulled out, only to slam in balls deep once more, harder. “To have a-- _Fuck!_ ” He did so again. “Girlfriend as pretty as you with a-- _ah, fuck yeah--_ pussy as nice as this!”

Did he just call her pretty? Wasn’t he dating Tsubaki? Wasn’t Tsubaki _way_ prettier than her?

“Y-your-- fuck, _fuck_ it’s so biiiig-- Tsub-b-baki is w-way prettier than meeeeshit shit shit right there!” She had started bucking her hips to match his movements. “A-- _Hah!!--_ And by the sound of things... S-Soul’s having m-more fun with her th-- _s-shit_ \-- than he has with me!”

He let out a long, satisfied grunt as he ground his waist against Maka’s, allowing his manhood to really _stir up_ her pussy. She let out a _very_ pleased moan. While he was taking the quick pause from ramming into her, he decided to address her points. Barely out of breathe, he explained, “You’re like, just as pretty as Tsubaki, dumbass. And honestly I wouldn’t know about the other thing, she _never_ let’s me go all out like this. Even when I’m all nice and take her on fancy dates and stuff, you know?”

She blinked. “Huh?”

“Honestly you’re the best fuck I’ve had in a long time… wait, shit, don’t tell her that.” To get off the topic as quickly as he knew how, he began pumping his hips again.

As she felt the business end of his perfect cock strike her g-spot yet again, Maka came… to a realization. You’d never know, judging by the haggard, blissful cries she was belting out, but she did. She realized something that, if you’d said it to the Maka of twenty minutes ago, she’d have laughed in your face. But the Maka of right now, she had just come to understand that she was really, _really_ enjoying getting fucked by Black☆Star.

In fact, she _loved_ getting fucked by Black☆Star. She loved having his big stupid _cock_ inside her, messing up her insides. She loved his arms around her, holding her close so she could hear each and every breath he let out as he made her his. Most incredibly, she loved it _more_ than she’d ever loved having sex with Soul.

If she was thinking rationally, she’d argue that it wasn’t cheating, not emotionally, no. She wasn’t… saying that she loved _Black☆Star,_ and certainly wasn’t admitting to loving _him_ more than Soul. No, that would be ridiculous. She just, it was just that he was better in _bed_ than Soul. She couldn’t help it if her body naturally reacted more _favorably_ to one man than another, right? That wasn’t up to her, right?

Though, _Soul_ never took Maka out on those nice, fancy dates Black☆Star mentioned… and this whole stupid thing was _his_ idea, and Black☆Star seemed a lot more willing to make sure _she_ was okay with it. Okay, fine, he’s a better lover _and_ a better boyfriend, sure, but there’s more to a relationship, more to _love_ than that. Just, she couldn’t think of what ‘more’ there was, at the moment.

Oh, god, she really was falling for…

“Y-your coooock,” she breathed, gripping handfuls of Black☆Star’s hair tight between her fingers, “ _I love_ this cock!”

He smirked. There was his cockiness (heh) again. “Yeah? So it’s bigger than Soul’s, eh?”  
She nodded, biting her lip as she worked up the courage to answer. “Fucking _shit_ it’s so much bigger,” she moaned, sounding as though a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders as she did. “B-but that’s-- _harder!_ ** _Yes!_** \-- n-not why I like it!”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Whatya mean?”

She waited until he next bottomed out in her to respond, giving the explanation after those big, sweat-and-pussy-juice soaked balls hit her reddened skin. “You u-use it so _well_ ! S-size doesn’t matter, it’s how you _fuck_ with it.” She pulled tight on his hair. “Y-you’re hitting me in all the ri-ri-riiiight places! Like y-you’re just trying to make m-me cum as hard as possible!“

“I mean, of course I am!” He adjusted his footing. “Isn’t that the most important part of sex? Making sure the girl’s enjoying herself?”

Oh, those were the magic words. She moved her mouth close to his ear, whispering the next bit as best she could through the intensity. “That’s why you’re _so much better than Soul_ at this.” She _slammed_ her hips upwards, meeting him halfway. “God, you’re _so much_ better…”

Those, too, were the magic words, just for the other side of the magic trick. A fire was lit under Black☆Star, his sexual cravings completely reinvigorated, and then some. He hadn’t been this _passionate_ about something other than fighting in a long time, and Maka could fuckin’ feel it. He was going at her harder than she’d ever been gone at, and it was honestly hard to tell who was enjoying themselves more.

They weren’t talking to each other anymore-- instead, they’d simply started grunting, moaning, panting, like a pair of horny animals in the middle of mating season. Occasionally, the sound of their inelegant, fervent rutting would be interrupted as they leaned into one another, mouths meeting for an intense, deep kiss, after which they’d return to expressing their primal feelings through nonverbal, breathy vocalizations.

Heated, _needy_ lovemaking like theirs can only last so long, sadly. Before either of them knew it, and long before either wanted it to be over, their climaxes had snuck up on them. “B-Black☆Star, holy shit holy shit holy shit, I-I’m… _haaah_ …” She couldn’t get the words out. Something about the reality of it finally reaching her had the words getting caught in her throat. Thankfully, she had somebody there to help finish the thought.

Between thrusts, Black☆Star continued for her, “Cumming?” Another thrust. “G-go ahead, I’ll catch up in a minute, haha.”  
She couldn’t help but snort at that, even though she knew very well just how funny it wasn’t. “O-oh my god, oh my god, fuck fuck, you’re so g-good!” Her lip was quivering, her legs were shaking. She could barely keep her arms wrapped around him. “K-kiss me! Kiss me kiss me kiss me!”

Black☆Star was _happy_ to oblige.

She squeaked into his lips as they kissed again, her body trembling beneath his as a powerful, well-earned orgasm rocked her slim frame. Her pussy, already tighter than Black☆Star was used to, was clenching and squeezing harder than ever around his cock, bringing his own climax ever closer. Unfortunately, she was still kissing him, and wouldn’t stop if her life depended on it. He tried to delay it a bit by stopping his hips, no longer humping into the girl under him, but it was too late.

When Black☆Star came a few seconds later, right into the deepest depths of her womanhood, it came to her as a complete surprise. Maka’s eyes shot wide open. She could feel it, his thick, hot cum baptising her insides. She broke the kiss, panting hard as she took a few seconds to process what was going on. “Did, did you just…”

Black☆Star gulped. This wasn’t going to be good.

Maka looked into his eyes, before pulling him in for their most passion-filled kiss yet.

They would _have_ to do this again. Often.

Maybe even every day, honestly.

* * *

In the next room over, Soul and Tsubaki were giggling like idiots. Their prank seemed to have worked! Making sounds like they were _actually_ fucking really got Black☆Star and Maka riled up! Thankfully, they appeared to be good sports about it-- Tsubaki was really impressed by the authenticity of the sounds they were making from Maka’s bedroom! It almost sounded like they were having actual sex. Haha, can you _imagine_?

Though, their dedication was almost frightening. It’d been at least two hours since they’d gone in there, after all...


End file.
